Mortals and Demigods
by GoldenRosesWhisper
Summary: One-shots of when the demigods meet mortals. I've never done this before so help me out give me tips tell me if you like it. Or if you don't tell me how to make it better. Thanks


Annabeth POV

I don't like school all that much.* _gasp_ * _A child of Athena doesn't like school?_ No. I don't. I already know like at least 95% of the things they teach, and sometimes I even correct the teachers. Also mortals can be such jerks at times, and I also don't appreciate the stereotype that blonds are dumb. It just adds on to the list of names the bit- I mean- _popular girls,_ at school call me. I would beat the shit out of them, but Chiron told me that I should try to avoid that for as long as possible and that I should "save my energy for the monsters." Sometimes I really want to run Jessica through with my drakon bone sword. Unfortunately, though that could blow my cover as just a regular high school girl. Oh look, hear she comes now with her goons, probably gossiping about some hot guy they saw over the weekend.

"...and while we were at the beach this super hot boy(was I right, or was I right) was walking down the beach his amazing hair being blown around his face, and his eyes, oh don't even get me started on his eyes, they are the most gorgeous color I have ever seen before in my life, if he shows up here, he is mine, ok, so don't even think about trying to take him from me..." Jessica's voice faded as she rounded the corner down the hall and kept walking.

She kept rambling on about the random dude from the beach as she continued down the halls, fortunately not noticing me getting my books from my locker for once. I don't really care though, Percy's going to pick me up early from school today, he doesnt have school today, he got suspended for knocking out a football player who was punching another student. As I was walking to my first period I was lost in my thoughts as I played with the two rings on my left ring finger.

See Percy and I got married at camp over the summer. He asked my mom and my dad, they both said yes, mother albeit reluctantly. So we got married that summer. Demigods don't usually live long lives, so we decided to get married not long after the Seccond Giant War. All twelve Olympians were there including Hades and Hestia, Hera married us though, as she is the goddess of marriage. Hephaestus made our rings like Riptide so if we ever lose them they'll come back after a little while, there are other little things in them so we will never be without a weapon. It was a great day especially, when Leo showed up on Festus with Calypso ten minutes before the ceremony started so they got all dressed up and sat down right as we were starting. We all beat him up afterwards though. Nico found one of those ticket things where you pull the tab and it gives you a number and we all got in line and we each got to punch him in turn almost half of both camps were there so Leo had A LOT of bruises. Thalia didn't really know what was going on she just enjoyed the fact that she got to beat someone up for no apparent reason, I mean she's only met Leo once and even then it was only for like two hours.

I walked into the classroom of my AP Calculus class and walked to the back row of desks. I hung my bag on the side of my chair and took out two notebooks one for school and one to doodle in while I wait. Thought it seems I didn't have to wait very long today seeing as Jessica walked in a few minutes later with her little bitch squad. She noticed me in the back drawing so she set her designer purse on her desk and sashayed back to my _desk._ I sighed and closed the note book. And waited for her to start her repetitive insults.

"Well if it isn't the blonde bitch." Jessica smirked as she sat down on top of the desk in front of me attempting to be scary or something, but when you fight monsters on a daily basis, not a hole lot scares you. "You know what, I've decided I'll be nice to you this once."

"Sure sounds like it." I mumbled

"Watch your mouth Anna-bitch or I'll take back my little gift for you." She snapped at me.

"And what could the great Jessica Alexander have to offer little old Annabeth Jackson?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"A boyfriend that's what. You have a date with Allen O'Conner tomorrow night at 8 o'clock" All Jessica's little friends started giggling. Im guessing they just got one of the poor computer nerd to go on a blind date.

"I've told you before Jessica, I have a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. I probably should have guessed she would do something like this at this point.

"You know imaginary friends really aren't good for your mental health." Amy and Emily could barely control their snickers.

I just shook my head and glared at her. " I already have plans for tomorrow so I couldn't go on your little blind date even if I wanted to, which I thoroughly _don't_. And your one to talk about imaginary friends, considering you seem to think your hair is a pet." I heard several kids say _ooooh,_ and I realized thatmost of the class was here now including Rachel and Katie who were giggling.

Jessica huffed and glared at me. Her glares could be scary to other mortals but Katie, Rachel, and I are not entirely mortal and we've seen much scarier things than her. I saw some kids get a little uncomfortable under her stare and I wasn't even directed at them, I just smirked and raised an eyebrow. She stood up and walked back to her desk, I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Rachel and Katie imeadiatly started laughing and walked over to me, everyone in the class looked at them like they were insane.

"What are you laughing at brats?" Jessica snapped at them. "You" They replied in unison and continued to laugh even harder as she turned red with anger. I started laughing too as they sat down just as Mr. Jones came in. The rest of the day was pretty uneventfu,l until lunch that is.

\\('-')/

"So when is Percy going to be here?" Katie was asking me as I was putting my books in my locker and putting my homework in my backpack as we heard a loud engine pull up in the parking lot. "Never mind then."

I grind and walked down the hall towards the double doors as was every one else who decided the sound of the car outside. I heard people asking "what was that" "that car sounds awesome" I was walking past a group of jocks as they were betting what kind of car it would be. I walked up to them and I said" I'd like to join your little bet." They looked at each other and agreed, I grinned. "That was the sound of a midnight black 1970 Dodge Charger." Their eyes widened at my very specific bet as I turned to walk out the doors other kids were already gathering around the car and the boy leaning against the drivers door. I turned to the jocks who had followed me out and held out my hand to collect my prize.

"Okay that was not fair." "Yeah how did you guess such a specific car?" They asked me more questions along the same line and I just smiled and told them,"Who said I guessed. I've memorized the sound of that engine. It's the car that brings me here every day." They stared at me as Katie and I walked away.

"I'll go find Rachel you go with your husband." We waved to each other as I continued towards the parking lot when I saw Jessica and her minions aproching Percy. I stopped and grinned as I decided to see what would happen.

"Hi I'm Jessica. I saw you at the beach the other day." She said sweetly holding out her hand like she wanted him to kiss the back of it. So this was who she was talking about this morning. "Percy" he replied shaking her hand, Jessica looked very disappointed by this and she stepped close to him and tried to rub his arms but he stepped away from her. "So do you want to get out of here and go see a movie, or we could go to yo-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there and say, I'm married and and I'm here to pick up my wife." The shock on Jessica's face was priceless. So was everyone else's. I saw Rachel and Katie trying to contain their laughter. I was haveing a little trouble myself.

"Your like 17. How are you married?" Jessica was having a little trouble closing her gaping mouth.

"It's not illegal. Actually you can get married when your 16 but you need your parents permission. I just got married over the summer." Percy replied.

"Well then where is your wife? No one here is married, that I know of and I would know if someone was married." Jessica said smugly

Percy winced and Jessica grinned thinking she had caught him lying and that he wasn't married. "She probably didn't want anyone to know she was married as it's wired for people our age to be married. I'd bet she's watching right now with a smirk trying not to laugh at how much seaweed is in my brain."

At that Rachel and Katie couldn't control themselves and fell to the ground holding their stomachs laughing so hard. Percy smiled when he saw them. "Hey RED, Katie, how are you guys?" They managed to hold a thumbs up while they laid on the grass trying to breath. I decided to end his suffering now and started to walk forward.

"Is either one of them your wife?" Jessica looked at the two rolling in the grass skeptically. When they heard this they both started choking wide eyed shaking their heads

"No their just friends from camp, that's also where I met my wife." Percy chuckled at their reaction. He had been scanning the crowd for a minute looking for me.

"Well what's her name? Maybe I could tell you where she would be right now." Jessica kept trying to step closer to Percy but he would just ignore her and step away. He saw me and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He stood up off the side of the car and ran forward as I stopped the whole crowd parted like the Red Sea to leave me standing in the middle when he reach me he picks me up and spun me around.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain." I laughed. He set me back on the ground and kissed me softly.

"What took you so long, were you enjoying watching me suffer though that conversation?" Percy smirked as we walked back to the charger. Jessica looked murderous as we passed her, but I ignored her, happy to be with Percy.

"Yes, I was a little anoyed that you just let the entire school know that I'm 17 and married, but I don't really care. I love you anyway." He opened the passenger door for me. "M'lady" "Why thank you kind sir."

Just as he was about to close the door Rachel and Katie ran up to us. "Hope you were just going to camp because Chiron just called me to tell you that Leo just set the Iris Cabin on fire."

Well looks like we're going to camp. I nodded and said good-bye as Percy closed my for and ran to the drivers side started the car and we sped out of the school lot.

We could see the colorful flames a mile away from camp. Leo is so dead.


End file.
